


Requited

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Myriad [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Uchiha Izuna is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: Like a siren ensnaring it’s victim, if only Tobirama had given into reason instead of desire.





	Requited

**Author's Note:**

> For a while I'd been wondering how a first kiss would go down between Tobirama and Izuna, and then I came across [this](https://tauruzvanilla.tumblr.com/post/170037828223/for-a-sec-he-thought-izuna-was-cute) artwork and was rather inspired. 
> 
> A lot of this is all over the place because I wrote majority of this after another episode of painsomnia kept me up. But eh since I managed to write something I figure I'd post it regardless. I don't think I need any additional tags but let me know if I do?
> 
> Enjoy?

In their world, it’s not unusual to gain affection for an enemy.

Often times, outside of family, it can be the most long lasting relationship shinobi have access to and end up inevitably craving that very human need for interaction. After all, there are very few people you end up knowing better than your enemies after lifetimes of battle.

But the Senju and Uchiha aren’t at war anymore.

Somedays it’s difficult to remember that, the muscle memory too ingrained at the crest of the Senju clan that threatens to stir Izuna’s Sharingan to life in a moment’s notice. Or a kunai flitting into his hand in an instant to not give a hint of warning before he buries it into someone’s flesh.

It’s at odds with the desires he’s been having lately regarding a specific Senju. Part of Izuna is ashamed at himself for the feelings at all, not at harboring the attraction for another man, no, he’s never been ashamed of that and had dared anyone to say something with a dangerous glint in his eye welcoming the challenge. But rather because it’s the man who almost killed him.

Of course, logically Izuna knows that the battlefield is always a case of your survival versus someone else’s. There’s a kind of harmony in its simplicity. But that doesn’t erase what nearly was.

If he had died, perhaps a peace would have still been born. But Izuna doubts that Madara would have ever been able to fully commit to it with the deaths of all his brothers before constantly haunting him to ever have dared to seek peace with the Senju to begin with.

But he still walks this earth now burdened with a set of feelings for his own Senju. Izuna is sure if his father was still alive he would have died from shock that both his remaining sons had developed the feelings they had.

No, Izuna thinks with a chuckle. Their father would have tried to kill them, he would have seen their affections as an affliction, one that only death would free them from. A mercy killing rather than a life of subjugation.

Of course, that never would have worked in the first place, Madara had outclassed their father as a teenager, and Izuna had quickly followed. Granted, their father hadn’t lived that much longer after that famed riverfront confrontation but still.

There’s a bit of pride in knowing he would have disappointed his father. Enough so that it makes him seek out Tobirama’s presence. Perhaps today he’ll do something about these feelings.

The other man doesn’t seem like he’s going to be the one to make the first move. It had been a surprise, Tobirama had such a blissfully tactical mind that it was a marvel watching it in action. The fact he hadn’t seen the advantage in making the first move spoke to how unnerved the affections had made him in return.

A smirk widens across his features at that, there’s definitely a sick sense of pleasure he gets from knowing he can unnerve Tobirama enough that he’s not thinking straight.

Well, not that the man was ever straight to begin with. Private though he may have been about such things to the point, there were whispers abound that Tobirama didn’t like anyone in that way. The second too long glances and the aborted movements towards him blew that rumor out of the water.

It could be more difficult to track Tobirama given the man didn’t garter the attention that Hashirama did, nor the friendliest demeanor that make people take note of his presence but Izuna was familiar enough with Tobirama as a person to know his usual haunts.

If he wasn’t surrounded by books or scrolls with his nearly insatiable thirst of knowledge, or doing some task that require a more delicate touch rather Hashirama’s own particular blend of boisterous then he was usually training.

A training ground or stretch of land that he wouldn’t be disturbed at. In general, Tobirama seemed to prefer his own presence to practice his jutsus or craft new ones altogether rather than with assistance. Quite the departure from Izuna’s own preferences of seeking out Madara for training which had gotten harder with time with foreplay masquerading as training that he and Hashirama go into.

It was a source of equal parts entertainment or exasperation depending on who you asked in the village, as all could see the smoke rising and clouding the air or hear the forest shifting unnaturally in the distance.

Those thoughts left his mind as he entered a small natural clearing and spied one familiar white haired ninja. Tobirama didn’t look like he’d been training so either Izuna had interrupted him earlier or he had been sensed quite a while away and had made an effort to compose himself to live up to his usual neutral countenance.

“Madara is with Hashirama.” Tobirama said in lieu of a greeting as if Izuna should already be aware of this information.

Izuna had been though, he had in the past used Tobirama’s skill as a sensor to track down Madara for him when he’d been in a particularly lazy mood or when he needed an excuse to see Tobirama back when Izuna first realized he actually enjoyed Tobirama’s presence.

It wasn’t obtrusive as many people’s presence were to him. Izuna wasn’t quite the social butterfly he could give off the appearance of. A side effect of having to be the more talkative out of the duo when Madara could strain himself to find the right words or just outright offend someone without meaning to. Or when he used his sly tongue to help unwind some yielding people who had fallen under his spell with promises of more to find either mutual gratification or slip a kunai in between their ribs never the wiser of the threat in their arms.

“Well, hello to you too, Senju.” Izuna rolled his eyes at the rudeness. Sensor or not, Tobirama could have at least given him a greeting first.

“Your chakra gave off the impression of curiosity and purpose. Who else do you concern yourself so much than your brother?”

“Fair enough.” Izuna admitted, it was a logical leap to make so he could respect Tobirama’s reasoning. “Still, even as skilled sensor like yourself can’t read minds. You should stop trying to convince people otherwise.”

Tobirama arched an eyebrow. “As I recall, the Uchihas were the ones that let the rumors fly that the Sharingan could read minds. I have never made such a fantastical claim.”

“Because clearly you’re an expert on the Sharingan.” Izuna took a step closer, bridging the gap between him and Tobirama into something intimate that close friends might share, but bordering on the proximity that lovers would share. His eyes faded from their usual dark color to bloom the crimson red of the Sharingan instead.

At first after his brush with death, Tobirama would react intuitively to the sight by avoiding contact with his eyes altogether or shutting them close entirely. Izuna had so enjoyed tormenting the other man like that in the weeks after. It had been one of his very few joys before eventually Tobirama ceased such actions and started meeting his eyes again.

Those naturally red eyes of Tobirama’s had been the first thing that had drawn Izuna to him, not as a beautiful or as powerful as the Sharingan but yet still appealing.

 “I know more than most.” Tobirama met his eyes, and even took a fraction of a step closer against his better judgement.

Izuna smirked, pleased by the tiny step forward far more than he should have been, he always had a thing for people who could take one glance at him and know he was dangerous, but too enthralled to turn back.  

Like a siren ensnaring it’s victim, if only Tobirama had given into reason instead of desire.

Perhaps Tobirama he would have had the strength to pull back if not for the flood of desire threading through Izuna’s chakra. Izuna’s smirk only growing smugger as Tobirama could feel a deep flush spreading across his face.

Being a sensor at this proximity with the object of his affection was dangerous and he had known that early on, having sought reason to keep the space between him and the sly Uchiha resembling something more professional. But Izuna had a way of slipping past his boundaries, appearing there as if he belonged with such certainty that sometimes Tobirama doubted in the first place why he tried to keep him out.

It’s with that in mind, Tobirama leaned down slightly trying to accommodate their height difference and at least regain some control of this situation.

Sometimes indulging was the wisest choice.

It could sate desires and prevent you from taking everything you wanted when your self-control finally evaporated.

Izuna leaned forward, his lips nearly ghosting over Tobirama’s own, he could wait another movement and see if Tobirama again would take the first move or if he’d been forced to do it himself. It would be so easy to give in, but another temptation rose in his veins, one much more satisfying than desire.

But instead, he turned his head quickly letting his ponytail hit Tobirama’s face with an audible smack. The atmosphere changed immediately and Izuna couldn’t help his parade of undignified giggling at Tobirama’s misfortune who just looked so confused and dazed, like he couldn’t really comprehend what happened, even his brilliant mind lagging behind for once rather than coming up with an answer.

“I…” Tobirama started and had no idea where to go from here. Had he misread this situation? Had Izuna played him, preying on his sensitives as a sensor to mask his true intentions somehow?

Izuna did have a bit of a mischievous streak where he liked to sow the seeds of chaos when he was bored or in a truly bad mood. The danger of it being it was nowhere near as renowned as Madara’s temper so often people had little defense against it. Tobirama had thought he would have seen it coming if Izuna set his sights on him, perhaps this game was a way to get back for nearly sending him to the grave.

A strange way of retribution, but retribution nonetheless.

Tobirama wordlessly decided to leave only to be stopped by a calloused hand tracing over one of his red facial marks. Stunned once again, he could do little more than remaining standing, confusion rolling into him again to the point he was questioning his grip on reality.

Had he hit his head and hadn’t realized it?

“For a Senju, red has always suited you from your eyes, to these markings, to the way your skin flushes.” Izuna coaxed, hopefully this would help Tobirama see that he hadn’t just been playing a game rather instead was just being a little shit.

What could he say? He couldn’t resist fucking with Tobirama when he made such priceless faces like that.

“You have a very weird way of flirting.” Tobirama finally found an ounce of his composure again but he was no less baffled than before.

“I mean, I could have stabbed you, and licked off the blood rising from the wound in a rather lewd manner?” Izuna offered, as an alternative because he was flexible like that. “But blood play and an attack can be mistaken for one another so it’s usually best to talk about that first.”

“…thanks for that.” Tobirama would have likely assumed an attack given their history. There was something very cat like about the behavior to harm then to soothe the targeted person however he didn’t share that thought aloud.

“I can be nice.” Izuna smiled, looking ever like the picture of innocence as if he hadn’t been the one responsible for his inner turmoil just moments ago. Tobirama sighed but he didn’t protest the hand on his face clearly signaling for him to lean down again.

Izuna met Tobirama’s lips with determination before the other could have a moment of doubt. Hesitantly but surely, it was returned though only for a moment before Tobirama pulled back.

Izuna moved to snake his hand around Tobirama’s neck to draw them close again before it was grabbed. The sensation of Tobirama’s hand over his own wasn’t unpleasant but considering it was getting in the way of what he wanted, he couldn’t much appreciate it.

“We should talk about our brothers.”

“Way to fucking kill the mood.” Izuna groaned. “Can’t we have this conversation later?”

Tobirama looked back at Izuna entirely unsympathetically. It was petty, but since Izuna had already sidelined this once with his actions, another time wouldn’t hurt particularly on his terms.

Talking about the ins and outs of this relationship was important. He just mentioned their brothers first as they had the most potential to be impacted by a possible relationship between him and Izuna. The village would be impacted as well though Tobirama already knew Izuna would likely want to keep it hidden, it didn’t mean they could escape this conversation.

“No.”


End file.
